Love Can Mean Pain
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Rei wants to court Kai so much he would even dress like a girl! but Boris won't have it... KeiRei. sorry summary sucks but hope you enjoy the fic! Ja Ne!


Love Can Mean Pain

SG: Hey it's me again, I just wanted to write yet another story. Well I would like to thank you to anyone who even clicks on this really bad fic and for those who decides to read this, will hopefully enjoy it as well!

Rei: Yay! Another fic about us Kai!

Kai: All right, as long as Tyson is not in it.

Tyson: HEY!

Max: Shichinintai Guardian dose not own Beyblade. If she did then we would all be together with our true loves.

SG: Yeah! Rei/Kai! Tyson/Max! Tala/Bryan FOREVER!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Love Can Mean Pain

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Somewhere in Tokyo… A young man was fighting inside of himself and going over the choices he has.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell him that he is my every waking and sleeping thought? If I tell him then he may A) Kick me off the team. B) Punch me. C) Respond without using A or B. what will I do!" Said Rei Kon of the Bladebreakers as he stood on a balcony that was attached to his room, that he shared with Kai.

Rei sighed and started to head back inside when a thought hit him. "If he doesn't like boys, then maybe he will like a girly Rei Kon!" he thought out loud.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Next Morning

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kai woke up at 6:30 AM sharp. He got out of his bed and got changed into his traditional clothing and scarf, when he finally noticed that Rei was not up he moved over to the other blader's bed and found a note on it, he read it out loud, "Kai I went out early to do something, I'll be back in a while. I'll make up for missing training, see you later…"

Kai who let his strait face fall a curious one took its place. "To do what?" he shrugged it off and decided to wake the team. He made his way to Tyson and Max's room and kicked the door open. "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Tyson fell out of his bed and Max just gave a quiet response saying, "I'm up."

Kai nodded his head once and made his way to Kenny's room. This time he just knocked on the door and then opened it. "Kenny?" Kai was now making his way to the bed where he saw yet another note. "Dear Kai, Mr. Dickinson has called me to his office so I won't be back until later. Kenny…"

"What is up with all these notes?" he asked, he made his downstairs and started to cook breakfast.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the Mall

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rei was now in a girl department picking out a black skirt. "This better be worth it." He paused and a warm smile came upon his lips. "Kai is worth anything…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rei walked into his abandoned room and he looked gorgeous! He had a skirt to his ankles, and a white blouse with a black rose; his hair in a high ponytail and he had black eye contacts.

He placed his old clothing into his shopping bag and hid it under his bed; when he was done he placed another note on Kai's bed and walked nervously outside and sat down on a bench.

The Bladebreakers walked into their room and when Kai did he saw a note on his bed and it read: Kai, can you please come meet me outside at the bench near the fountain? Thank you." 'Who is this?" he thought he walked into the park and all the way to the fountain; when he arrived there he saw -in his eyes- the most beautiful person in the world. (That comment was meant for Rei)

"Excuse me, but are you the one who left this letter on my bed?" asked Kai, the person nodded and stood up, she smiled, "Hi, I'm Kimberly Ling, and you are Kai Hiwatari." He paused and then said, "Want to go for a walk?" she spoke.

"Sorry to be rude but I don't know you and you don't know me. So I'll leave now." Replied Kai, he started to walk off. "Please give me a chance, can we take a little walk, just as friends. Please?" Rei begged, Kai looked at Rei- I mean Kimberly, and nodded; "Alright, just a walk." Kimberly smiled, she grabbed Kai's arm and started to walk off…

"Rei is now making a move on Kai." Spoke a person in the shadows. "Kill him, he must not win Kai's love. Tala, I'm counting on you." Replied another man from the other end of the phone.

"Alright Boris, over and out." Tala hanged up and sighed. "Why must I do this to two of my friends?" Before Tala got up from his seat he started to cry…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, umm… what do you for a living?" questioned Kai, after moments of silence.

"Well I work at the market… it is so nice here." Stated Kimberly, "What about you, Mr. Hiwatari?" Kai looked at Kimberly and thought, 'How come I feel like I know this girl? "Hello? Mr. Hiwatari? Are you ok?" asked Kimberly

Kai snapped out of thoughts and smiled to his new friends, "I'm fine, ugh… as you know I'm on the Bladebreakers team and I moved from Russia." Kai pulled out of his pocket his cell phone. 'It is almost seven, I wonder why Rei hasn't came back to the house or at least was they're when we came back to the house?' he thought.

"Umm… I have to go now. Maybe we could do this another time-" Not yet Kai!" Kai and Kimberly turned around to see a crying and shaking Tala who was carrying a small handgun. "TALA!" Shouted Kai and Kimberly, Kai whipped his head to look at Kimberly. He barely had time to see Tala point the gun at himself.

"I'M SORRY KAI!" Screamed Tala and he was about to pull the trigger. "No you can't!" shouted Kimberly and she moved in front of Kai to take the shot…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Bullet shot through Kimberly; she let a small whimper as she fell to the ground, Tala shrank to his knees sobbing hysterically, but moaning the same words over and over: "I'm sorry." "Kai… can I tell you something before I fall asleep… I love you." Spoke Kimberly. "Oh… Kimberly…" "No. Not Kimberly, it's me, Rei. I do love you, I always will. Kai, you know I wondered how I was going to tell you I love you. I just never saw this way." Stated Rei, he smiled and let a small laugh escape himself.

Kai let out a sob, but smiled none the less at Rei's joke. Rei's eyes started to shut… "No! Rei, come on baby stay with me!" Kai pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Next Day

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Max someone is at the door! Can you please get it?" asked Kai, as he got ready to go see Rei. Max got off the couch and opened the door. "TALA!" shouted Max; Kai ran out of his room and down the stairs to come face to face with a pale Tala.

"What the hell do you want?" growled Kai, "I have a reason of targeting your love." Spoke Tala, "Oh yeah what is your excuse?" snapped Kai "Bryan!" shouted Tala. Bryan limped into the house; his face had a scar on his left cheek and he had a black eye.

"Bryan!" said a shocked Kai "What happened to you?" asked Max and Tyson who came into the room just now.

"Boris." Spoke Bryan who moved to sit; "He threatened to kill me if he didn't kill Rei. He saw that Rei was about to tell you that he loves you. So he came to Tala and said that if he didn't want anything to happen to me he would kill Rei. It is my fault." Stated Bryan.

"No Bryan! It is my fault. I became selfish. I didn't care for Rei enough, as a friend should. I thought of my love's life more than anything…" said Tala as he sat down next to Bryan, who placed his arms around Tala.

"No guys don't blame yourselves." Exclaimed Max. Kai said, "Yeah. The only person we need to blame is Boris!"

"Guys! How about you come with us to see Rei? He will be happy to know that Bryan is safe and he would relax at the fact that Tala did what he did not for cold blood but for someone else's life!" cried out Max. They all nodded and ran out the door.

The group of friends made their way to the hospital ICU and Kai asked a passing nurse, "Excuse me, is Rei Kon able to see anyone yet miss?" the nurse looked at a chart she held and nodded, "Just go down to room 256; he woke up a hour ago." She replied.

Tyson and Max ran to the room quickly followed by Bryan and Tala who walked hand in hand to their destination. Kai far behind…

"Rei!" shouted Max, he ran to Rei's bedside and gave him a bear hug. "Hi… Maxie. You are kinda choking me." Responded Rei "Oh sorry." Max released Rei and stood back, Tyson moved to give Rei a hug. "Are you ok?" asked Tyson; Rei smiled, "Of course!" he replied. "Rei…" Rei opened his eyes and saw Tala with Bryan.

"Tala…?" asked Rei, wondering what he was doing here. "I'm sorry. For what I did to you." Tala moved closer to Rei and bowed down onto his left knee and grabbed Rei's hand. "Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course I will, what are friends for?" Rei responded. "Yeah… now that everything is in order everyone leave!" said Kai as he stood in the doorway. "Kai!" shouted Rei he yanked the I.V. out of his arm and ran –the best he could- over to hug the Russian. He ignored the pain until he start to feel dizzy; he collapsed but Kai caught him.

He shot a look at the others (Bryan, Tala, Max, Tyson) that said, 'Leave… or else.' "Come on guys lets go see the nursery!" exclaimed Max and Tyson, they pulled Tala and Bryan out of the room.

"Now…" said Kai as he walked over to Rei's bed and gently placed Rei on the bed and covered him. After ten minutes of silence they both stared to fidget.

"I have something to tell you!" they both said at once. Rei smiled, "It's ok, go Kai." Kai sighed. "Well, you know when you told me that you love me?" Rei nodded; "Well… I love you too." said Kai but thought: 'if my grandfather or Boris knew…"

As if Rei knew what Kai was thinking; "Kai, I don't care what Voltaire or Boris say, nor what they do! I love you and that's all, nothing can change that…" Kai pulled onto his lap and hugged him. "I know, but let me protect you." Stated Kai, Rei replied, "As long as you let me protect you as well." Rei looked up to Kai who was smirking.

"I don't think so." They both shared a passionate kiss…

!Owari!

(Ende)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well this one is done! If anyone wants I'll place a sequel! Hope you enjoyed this fic and please read and review!


End file.
